Sweet Mess
by Haru-megane
Summary: Hotsuma receives Valentine's chocolates for the first time. Hotsuma x Shusei. Warning: R-18. Adults only. Happy Valentine's Day!


Title: Sweet Mess

Author: Haru (LJ user haru_kurofai)  
Word count: 1953  
Warning: R-18, intimate Hotsuma x Shusei love, not for kiddies =P  
Disclaimer: they don't belong to me. The boys belong to Odagiri Hotaru-sensei.  
Summary: Hotsuma receives Valentine's chocolates for the first time. Happy Valentine's Day!

Every year, 14th February is one of the busiest days for the Zweilt guardians, especially for Shusei and Tsukumo. On this day, the boys are showered with love and gifts from their admirers; they only seem to become more popular each year.

This year is no different. Throughout the few hours of the school day, the boys have collected a small mountain of chocolates. The crowds have finally dispersed after school, allowing Hotsuma and Touko to approach their beloved partners.

"I'm so proud of you, Tsukumo," Touko hugged her brother as she patted his silver hair lovingly; "I've really missed you." The pair had merely been apart for several hours since lunch time.

"I've missed you too, Touko-chan," the younger boy returned the affection by hugging his precious sister.

"Urgh," Hotsuma cringed at the affectionate siblings, turning to the boy he had longed to see all day, "looks like you've got even more chocolates than last year, Shusei," the blond commented with glee.

"Yeah," Shusei smiled at his proud partner, "shall we go?" They should be able to go home without interruptions now.

"Do you guys want to have cake with us?" the boys turned around to Touko's warm invitation, with her hand holding Tsukumo's as he rose from his seat.

"Nah," Hotsuma laughed as he looked at the large bags of chocolates on the desk, "we've got plenty of sweets to eat already." _I guess Tsukumo is different, I'm sure he has a separate stomach for sweet stuff._

"Okay then," Touko let out a small, defeated sigh, in contrast to the joy she was feeling, "let's go, Tsukumo," gently tugging her brother's free hand.

"See you guys at home," the silver-haired boy greeted the boys before leaving with his sister.

"See you later," Shusei said softly as he gathered his bags and followed his waiting partner out of the classroom.

"Um, Renjou-kun," a quiet voice stopped the pair in the hallway, "do you have a minute?"

Shusei recognised the girl straight away. It was Yoshino, one of Hotsuma's classmates; the girl involved in the Ashley incident; the girl that likes Hotsuma, although she now has no recollection of the crisis, except her feelings for him.

"Usui-senpai," she greeted Shusei shyly.

The brunette returned the polite greeting with his signature smile, feeling Hotsuma's eyes on him at the same time, seeking an answer. "I'll wait for you," _I trust you, Hotsuma._

"I'll be right back," with his partner's permission, Hotsuma turned to follow Yoshino to a quieter part of the corridor. He was afraid of hurting Shusei again, making him feel insecure with his unique kindness that he has yet to grasp.

"Renjou-kun," after contemplating for the whole day, she has finally gathered the courage to take this step. The girl could not help but fidget when faced with the boy of her dreams, "I…" she took out a small gift box from her bag, held it in the space between them; it was too much for her to look directly at the cold blond, "this is for you."

_It's for… me?_ Hotsuma thought to himself, slightly shocked at the unexpected confession. He has never experienced affection from anyone except Shusei; he has not accepted love from anyone except Shusei.

"Thanks," he blinked at the present and scratched his head as he searched for a softer rejection, "but I can't take it," his lips curled into a shy smile, an expression unknown to people outside of the Twilight Mansion, "I already have someone that I like." _I love him more than anything else in the world._

A sad smile followed two seconds of silence as she soaked in his refusal, apologetic yet shimmering with happiness by just thinking about his other half.

"I understand," the brave girl looked up to face the tall blond in front of her, "I understand. Please accept the chocolates," she handed him the perfectly wrapped box again; "it means a lot to me."

Hotsuma paused for a moment and accepted her gift, "thanks," _that's the least I can do…_

"Thank you, Renjou-kun," Yoshino put on a brave smile, "see you later," she turned around and escaped before her tears could do so, leaving the blond in the aftermath caused by the damage of his gentle words.

She briskly walked pass Shusei, with her eyes fixed on the floor, concentrated on holding in her tears.

"Shusei," he turned around to the endearing, yet strangely calm voice, feeling his long fingers interlocking with his own, "let's go." The heart-warming gesture melted the small icy crystals of insecurity he had.

The pair exchanged small warm words on their way home, both trying to treat this special occasion as just another day. The Twilight Mansion contained a blissful glow as its residents took this opportunity to express their fondness for one another.

Back in Shusei's room, the boys sat on the edge of the bed, dropping the two bagfuls of chocolates a few steps away from them.

"I'm so proud to be your partner, Shusei," the blond beamed a brilliant smile, "you're so popular," eyeing the sugary trophy beside them.

It was an annual occurrence; the Twilight Mansion would be snowed under with chocolates every Valentine's Day, mainly consisting of gifts for Shusei and Tsukumo. Shusei is not a big fan of sweet food; he would end up sharing them with his companions, with Tsukumo happily helping him finish the sweets, on top of the small mountain he received.

"You have received chocolates too, right?" The small smile showed a trace of mixed feelings, pride in his partner and the fear of losing him to another living being, "from Yoshino-san."

"Ah," uneasiness appeared in Hotsuma's eyes as he reached for the present in his bag, "Shusei, I…" _I don't want you to have those stupid thoughts again…_

The blond reluctantly untied the ribbon around the small box, lifted the lid and was greeted by small blocks of chocolate truffles dusted with cocoa powder.

"Wow, it looks like they are handmade," Shusei seems to be impressed by the gift, "she's put a lot of effort into making these," he complemented the delicate treat, "go on, try one." He picked up a piece carefully and delivered it towards Hotsuma's closed lips, "you can't let her hard work go to waste."

_Shusei, I don't want to eat them because I don't want to upset you,_ Hotsuma thought to himself. The brunette brought the chocolate closer at his hesitation. _If you want me to eat it, I will…_

Hotsuma took a small bite and progressed to lick the sweet. Shusei watched as the warmth of his partner's tongue melted the chocolate onto his fingers; the wet sensation sent a shiver down his spine as Hotsuma licked the chocolate off his skin. He wanted to pull back but his wrist was held in a firm yet gentle grip. Shusei took a deep breathe as his body warmed up.

"It's good, might be a bit sweet for your liking though," Hotsuma licked the cocoa powder off his lips. "Shusei," his sincere words were interrupted by the brunette, as if he did not want to hear what Hotsuma was about to say.

Shusei pulled Hotsuma by his shoulders, silencing the blond with a kiss and darted his tongue through Hotsuma's slightly parted lips to sample a taste. Hotsuma blinked at Shusei's sudden intimacy.

"You're right," Shusei agreed as he savoured the aftertaste, "it is quite sweet."

"Shusei," the blond took away his partner's mask, grabbed him by his shoulders and looked deep into his garnet eyes, "you are all I need." _I don't need or want anyone else to love me, I only want you._

"I know, Hotsuma," cool fingertips softened Hotsuma's strong grip, "you don't need to explain anything," Shusei continued as he took Hotsuma's hand in his, "I trust you." _After all we've been through, I know how much you love me._

The blond pulled the slighter boy into a tight embrace, burying his face in the soft chestnut hair. Shusei rubbed his back lightly to return the unspoken comfort. They have come a long way; reassurance brings their hearts and souls even closer.

"Shusei," a few moments later, Hotsuma looked up with his usual mischievous smile, "do you have chocolates for me?"

"Ha?" Shusei was amused by his partner's spontaneous request, "didn't you get some from Yuki and Yoshino-san?"

"We all have chocolates from Yuki," the blond pouted, "I want chocolates from _you_."

"Okay," Shusei picked up another piece of chocolate truffle and held it between his teeth; gentle hands reached out to cup his partner's cheeks, pulling him in for a deep kiss, melting the chocolate as their tongues danced together.

The pair parted when they desperately needed air. Instead of moving away completely, Hotsuma kissed Shusei's cheek and neck, sucking gently on his defined collarbone, leaving a trail of chocolate from his display of affection.

"Hotsuma," Shusei chuckled, "you're making a mess."

"I'll clean it up," the blond grinned as licked Shusei's ear lobe.

A lightly calloused hand sneaked under the hem of Shusei's shirt, teasing the soft skin underneath, whilst the other hand began unbuttoning the garment, extending his masterpiece of seduction. He sucked gently on the sensitive skin around the scar, earning a stifled moan from his partner.

"Hotsuma…" Shusei murmured his lover's name, tilting his head sideways to give him more access to the tender skin, his hands subconsciously clawing at fabric and climbing up his back to pull the blond closer. The cocoa powder on his fingers left small stains on Hotsuma's white shirt.

Another passionate kiss sent the couple falling back onto the bed. Hotsuma's weight pinned Shusei onto the mattress; arousal-driven hearts thumped, clumsy hands tugged at clothes as they rubbed their throbbing erections together.

When the boys parted again for air, Hotsuma loosened his tie impatiently, hungry to taste more of the beauty beneath him. Shusei took off his own tie and dropped it casually beside him, panting from their lust.

Hotsuma removed his soul mate's trousers before freeing his own erection, leaving Shusei's shirt to hang loosely on his slender frame.

"Shusei…" he towered over the other boy, licked his fingers before bending down to seal their lips again, moist fingertips pressing at Shusei's entrance. The swift string of actions made Shusei's heart pound ecstatically, he barely managed to whisper Hotsuma's name before it blurred into unsuppressed moans as skilled fingers massaged his inner walls.

"Ah…Hotsu…ma…" glazed garnet orbs blurred with lust; Shusei gasped as Hotsuma's heated desire entered him, arching his back at the invasion.

"Hn…" the blond failed to express his want with words; he swallowed his soul mate's pleasurable moans as he pushed himself further into his tight passage.

Long slender arms hooked around Hotsuma's toned torso, lips desperately finding each other as they built up their rhythm. The slick pre-cum seeping from the tip of Hotsuma's cock eased their loving union. Shusei's erection grew as Hotsuma thrusted into his body.

"Shu…sei…" the blond panted heavily as he picked up their pace, tasting the sweetness in Shusei's mouth.

"Ah…ha…" unreserved moans drove the couple's ecstasy, the boys held tightly onto each other as they neared the edge.

"Aah…" Hotsuma crashed their lips together again as he spilled his seeds inside his soul mate, shortly after Shusei's release.

The boys laid next to each other as they calmed their rapid breathing, lazily draping an arm over their beloved with a content smile on their flustered faces.

"How are we going to explain these to Aya-san?" Shusei raised his concern with a playful smile, gently prodding at the chocolate stains on Hotsuma's shirt.

"We played with chocolate?" the blond grinned triumphantly, pressing their foreheads together.

-End-

Author's notes:

This fic is inspired by the Pixiv artist Kano-san (香乃)and her gorgeous art, チョコレートシロップ (chocolate syrup), it can be found here: .net/member_?mode=medium&illust_id=16375451. Yoshino is the girl that has a crush on Hotsuma; she picked up Shusei's handkerchief thinking it belonged to Hotsuma, causing Shusei to be taken hostage by Ashley the Duras. Aya-san is the maid in the Twilight Mansion. Happy Valentine's Day, and thank you for reading :3


End file.
